Kai (Conquest)
}} Kai (Japanese: カイヒメ Kaihime) is a Warlord in Pokémon Conquest. In the games , Ranmaru, Ina, Oichi, Kai, Nō, and Ginchiyo]] Warlord information Rank I |capacity=5}} Rank II |capacity=6}} * Transforms to Rank II by reaching a 55% link with Darumaka or Darmanitan. Default Pokémon Quotes * Start of turn: :* When asleep: ::"Pah! Aren't you gonna wake up?" :* With low health or a status ailment: ::"Don't give up yet!" :* When victory is near: ::"Victory's as good as ours!" :* Otherwise: ::"My turn!" * Start of battle: ** When attacking a castle: ::"This is one battle I'm going to win!" :* When defending a castle: ::"There's no way I'll lose to you!" * During battle: :"These moments spent together with and my other friends... They are the world to me! I will give all I have to protect them!" * When ordering to attack: :"! Now's the time!" * When ordering to go to battle: :* To a kingdom: ::"This young lady's got a lot of fight in her, you know!" :* To a wild Pokémon location: ::"Okay! Let's go, go, go!" * Upon forming a link: :"I linked with ! Let's hope it goes well!" * When she finds a Perfect Link: :"Hey, Darumaka/Darmanitan! I can't help but feel that you and I are a perfect match...Do you know what I mean? I feel as though I could grow to be a lot stronger with you around, Darumaka/Darmanitan! Let's be friends!" * When her Pokémon is evolving: : Before: "Hey, hey... What's happening to ?" : After: "Hey, you did great! With you by my side, I'll never lose!" * When using an item: :"Hey, use my !" * When using her Warrior Skill: :"Right! This is gonna be amazing..." * After winning a battle: :* If she attacked a castle: ::"Another win. It's no big deal when you're as good as me!" :* If she defended a castle: ::"You couldn't beat me in a million years!" * When defeated: :* If recruitable: ::"You know, you're pretty good. I gotta hand it to you..." :* If defeated by something other than the enemy: ::"Hey, hold on a moment! That's not fair!" :* Otherwise: ::"Argh... Well, we're definitely gonna win the next one!" ::"They got ... That's quite a feat, I tell you!" * When being recruited: :"Thanks a lot! I won't disappoint!" * When the army has got 10 Warriors: :"Hey hey, it looks like we've picked up a friend or two! Now we're headed in the right direction, eh, ? * When the player's army has conquered 10 kingdoms: :"''Nah, this isn't looking too good... I think it's about time we took down < >'s army!" * When transforming: : Before: "H-H-Hey! What's this weird power...?" : After: "Now I'm gonna be invincible! Yeah!" * When not used in battle for a while: :"Man, why doesn't anyone give me anything to do?!" * At the start of : :"I know a girl who's elegant and graceful... One whose style really stands out on the battlefield... That's right. It's ME! I've got this contest sewn up! No one's gonna stand a chance against me. Let's go!" * At the end of Simply the Best: :"I won! I knew I was the best! This is gonna make me so popular... I'll be fighting the boys off! I'm gonna be a legend... A superstar..." :"Oh! Lord Ujiyasu!" :"...! ...All right! I'll prove myself! I'll show you what I can do!" Profile A strong-willed girl who hates losing, she is in fact good hearted and caring toward others. Occasionally prone to fretting about her appearance. Trivia Historical origin Kai is based on the real-life of Japanese history. Her father, , was a retainer for the , of which Ujiyasu was a part of. Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Conquest characters Category:Fire-type Trainers Category:Rock-type Trainers